Corazón de Cristal (Corazones Preciosos)
by NaikoPink
Summary: Esta historia testifica un amor muy puro, un amor verdadero, ella lo ama, no lo admite, pero el hecho de ocultarlo y negarselo a si misma la está corrompiendo, solía secuestrar príncipes por diversión, pero ahora lo hace en busca de calor, ese calor que siempre le negaron por el simple hecho de ser la reina helada… [Gumball][Ice Queen] [Actualizada Capitulo IV]
1. Reina Helada

**Corazón de Cristal:** Esta historia testifica un amor muy puro, un amor verdadero, ella lo aman, no lo admite, pero el hecho de ocultarlo y negárselo a ella misma la está corrompiendo, solía secuestrar príncipes por diversión, pero ahora lo hace en busca de calor, ese calor que siempre le negaron por el simple hecho de ser la reina helada… [Gumball][Ice Queen]

**Adventure Time no me pertenece, es sino a su creador****Pendleton Ward**

**Esta historia es sólo mía y no permito que se publique en otro medio, de alguna otra forma sin mi autorización.**

**Escribo por mera diversión sin fines de lucros.**

.

.

.

\- **Corazón de Cristal (Corazones Preciosos)**

\- **By NaikoPink**

.

.

.

Ella se encontraba encerada en su castillo, observando desde una ventana la blanca nieve de su reino, un pequeño brillo proporcionado con el sol del atardecer cubría a la nieve con un fino manto dorado.

El sol siempre le recordó a ella, a Fionna, ya que ella destellaba una gran alegría y calidez, sentía envidia por eso, aunque nunca lo admitiría, todos la querían, en cambio ella era todo lo contrario, era como la noche, fría y oscura, nadie quiere acercarse y si lo hacen al final el sol siempre llega, así lo veía ella, la reina helada.

Estaba esperando a la heroína de cabellos dorados para luchar con ella, sabía que iba a venir, siempre lo hacía cuando secuestraba al joven gobernante del reino de azúcar, y así mismo había hecho esa tarde, llevaba haciéndolo desde hace ya unas semanas y siempre llegaba en menos de una hora, ella era la única que la hacía sentir viva, ya que cuando la joven de cabellos dorados no estaba, no sabía qué hacer o con que distraerse, por eso siempre sacaba su pretexto de que amaba al Dulce príncipe, aunque no era del todo cierto, si disfrutaba de su presencia, al menos así no se sentía tan sola, tenía una pequeña pelea con ella para luego dejar que se lleve a Gumball y buscarlo a la misma hora el día siguiente.

''_A este tiempo ya era una rutina'' —Reina Helada._

Pero al parecer eso no ocurriría, suspiro al percatarse de eso, el sol ya se había ocultado completamente y el cielo sólo era adornado por las estrellas y la luna, su paciencia estaba por agotarse, ¿Por qué no venía?, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo?, ¿Qué era más importante para ella que el dulce príncipe?...

El gobernante del dulce reino se encontraba sentado abrazando sus rodillas al final de la jaula de hielo en la que se encontraba, se moría de frio, siempre era igual, cuando ella lo hacía venir a su hogar.

Siempre que la Reina Helada corrompía la paz del dulce reino para verlo, él ya se encontraba en un balcón. La dama de azul sólo lo tomaba y se iba, lo encerraba en su jaula de hielo y esperaba a que llegara Fionna, pero esta vez ella no iba a venir, él lo sabía bien, tiene mejores cosas que hacer en las cuales se involucra rotundamente el rey vampiro.

El dulce príncipe exhalo intentando conservar el calor pero se le hizo inútil…

La dama del cabello plateado finalmente perdió su paciencia y suspiro al darse cuenta que no iba a venir, escucho como exhalaba el príncipe y lo miro en busca de una respuesta pues sabía perfectamente que él ocultaba algo, Gumball la miro y finalmente respondió a su pregunta ocultando el rostro para que ella no se diera cuenta de su estado, Fionna siempre había estado enamorada de él, quien lo sabía perfectamente, pero siempre la ignoraba por ser muy pequeña, pero ahora no era así, quería a Fionna y ella ahora no lo quería era algo irónico el asunto.

La reina helada tenía presente ese hecho, ese era otro motivo por el que envidiaba a Fionna, ella siempre obtenía lo mejor.

''_Una Reina no debe sentir envidia de una simple mocosa''_ — Reina Helada

— Ella no vendrá… — Respondió el príncipe y la dama de azul noto como apartaba su rostro — Ya no soy tan importante para ella como antes… — Finalizo Gumball.

Ella sintió odio hacia la joven heroína por un momento, como era posible de que le ocasionara tanto daño al príncipe y ni siquiera se dignara en venir a rescatarlo, que tal si a ella se le ocurría hacerle algo, ¿sería culpa de Fionna o no?, sonrió al pensar en eso, con esa simple acción le causaría una gran herida a Fionna, sin embargo borro su sonrisa sabía que no sería capaz de dañar a Gumball, es demasiado débil para ello.

''Él siempre fue mi debilidad'' — Reina Helada.

Lo dejaría allí hasta que Fionna llegara, eso sería suficiente daño para ella, aunque no sería capaz de dormir mientras el príncipe estuviese en su castillo, así que saldría y dormiría afuera, abrió la puerta pero en cuanto se disponía a irse volteo y noto como él la observaba sin ninguna expresión aparente, suspiro y luego simplemente se acercó a la jaula de hielo en la que el dulce príncipe se encontraba, se arrodillo tomando entre sus manos el candado que mantenía prisionero al príncipe para luego partirlo fácilmente y simplemente mirar a Gumball con una falsa sonrisa.

— Puedes irte príncipe… — Susurro mientras inclinaba su cabeza y al ver que él no se movía agrego intentando parecer enojada — ¡He dicho que te vayas…! —

El dulce príncipe se levantó y salió de la jaula sin dudarlo, la dama de cabello plateado escucho sus pasos alejarse hasta llegar a la puerta, estaba luchando contra unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no quería llorar y menos en frente de él.

No quería volver a sentirse tan sola, hacia unas semanas había comenzado a secuestrar al príncipe, sólo para poder tenerlo poco más de una hora, el tiempo en que secuestraba a Gumball era su parte favorita del día, aunque él nunca hablaba con ella y sólo esperaba pacientemente a la llegada de Fionna, no le importaba, al menos podía disfrutar de su presencia, de su calidez, porque ella siempre lo vio así, ella era fría y necesitaba del calor para subsistir, quizá por eso se sentía tan viva al luchar con la Fionna, si es cierto que disfrutaba estar con el príncipe, pero pelear con la joven heroína era aún mejor, pero ella ya no vendría, así que ¿cuál era el caso?.

Era por eso que quería llorar, porque sin Fionna dejaría de sentirse tan viva y volvería a hundirse en esa soledad de la que había intentado desesperadamente escapar.

Escucho la puerta serrarse detrás de ella con un portazo y finalmente comenzó a sollozar en silencio…

Repentinamente unas manos la rodearon desde atrás, se sentía cálido, era un calor que ella nunca había sentido antes y quería seguir sintiéndolo, reacciono volteando y observo como el príncipe la miraba compasivamente, tan rápido como llego aquel abrazo se deshizo y él tomo su mano guiándola hasta su sillón, la sentó y se inclinó un poco para secar sus lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisa, la reina helada frunció el ceño confundida y aparto su rostro para que él alejara su mano y así fue ¿qué significaba eso?

No sabía muy bien porque lo había hecho, simplemente lo hizo y al escuchar su llanto, no pudo contenerse, se sintió un poco divertido al ver como apartaba su rostro, parecía una niña pequeña, deposito un suave beso en su frente y se dio vuelta sintiendo como ella clavada su vista en él, así que volteo y ella nuevamente oculto su rostro aparentando estar molesta, pero no lo estaba y él lo sabía muy bien.

— Te preparare algo rico… — Sonrió y ella lo miro sin expresión alguna.

Se sentía tan extraña nunca nadie había sido amable con ella, todos siempre la rechazaban, pero él era diferente, tenía algo especial, hacía ya mucho tiempo que había forjado su corazón con una armadura de hielo, para que nadie la pudiese atravesar y herirla, su corazón era muy frágil, aunque nadie se dé cuenta de ello, pero él había derretido esa armadura con su calidez, si antes pensaba que Fionna era un sol, pues ya no sería así, había encontrado un sol aún más grande, quería sentir siempre ese calor que él le proporcionaba…

''_Quería sentirlo a él…''_ — Reina Helada

— ¡Ya están listos! — Aviso el príncipe y la reina se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al comedor en el cual la esperaba una exquisita cena.

Él no sabía muy bien porque se sentía así, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, no quería verla triste, sentía que debía ayudarla, quería ayudarla, observo como ella se sentaba a un extremo de la mesa así que le sirvió rápidamente la comida se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa para empezar a comer.

Ella se llevó un bocado a la boca y sonrió complacida — Eres un muy buen cocinero — agrego ella rompiendo el silencio y él sonrió complacido.

— Gracias, es algo que hago muy a menudo — Respondió y ella también sonrió.

Así continuaron su plática mientras cenaban, se divertían y a menudo bromeaban uno sobre el otro, siempre que la dama de azul se disponía a servirse algo el príncipe se adelantaba y lo hacía por ella, cuando terminaron la cena, él comenzó a recoger y ordenar todo en su sitio, la reina helada se levantó y comenzó a ayudarlo.

— eh… ¿Por qué no te das un baño…? — Pregunto él más como respuesta que como pregunta y observo como ella se sonrojaba, eso le pareció un poco divertido ya que leyó la perversa mente de la reina — No te preocupes, no mirare… —

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y decidió divertirse también ella — Puedes mirar si quieres — Repuso ella dándole la espalda y él se estremeció — No me importa… — Finalizo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar y él se paralizo un momento.

La reina helada se encamino a paso rápido hasta su dormitorio, tomo una de los pijamas que tenía y se dirigió al baño que estaba en su recamara, el cual dejo con la puerta semi-cerrada, se desvistió y entro a la ducha, era tan relajante, sintió como el agua recorría su cuerpo enfriándose a su paso, a pesar de que su fiel era fría, se sentía cálida, esa noche como ninguna otra…

Gumball se encontraba en la cocina recién había terminado de acomodar la mesa del comedor, sentía que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente así que fue a buscar a la reina, siguiendo el camino por donde la había visto irse y llego a la habitación de la dama de cabellera plateada, era amplia, con una enorme cama en el medio y un gran ventanal, a un lado, decidió que ese era el mejor lugar para esperarla, continuo recorriendo el cuarto y pudo encontrar varias fotos de Marshall de pequeño, algunas de Cake con una persona que él no logro reconocer, se sonrojo al percatarse que tenía una foto de él, esa foto tenia al menos dos años, continuo observando las fotos, ella era realmente hermosa…

Escucho un ruido detrás y al observar noto una puerta medio abierta, no se había percatado de esa puerta, la cual no era ni más ni menos que el baño, recordó lo que le había dicho anteriormente la dama de azul pero sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos.

Y finalmente como buen hombre, el deseo de mirar lo domino, y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta sólo para ver la sombra a través de la delgada cortina de baño, su cuerpo era digno de una diosa, se quedó admirándola en silencio hasta que el sonido de agua se cortó…

— Gumball, ¿no quieres ver más de cerca? — Pregunto ella divertida a este se le puso el corazón a mil y un fuerte sonrojo cubría su rostro.

Miro a todos lados y simplemente se fue a la sala, no le prestó mucha atención a lo anterior, después de todo ella había dejado a puerta abierta ¿o no?, ¿ella abra querido que él la viese?, posiblemente, quizá nunca lo sabría realmente.

Se acercó a la ventana, sólo para ver el cielo ya oscurecido, el frio de la noche se había apoderado del lugar, se preguntó si la joven del cabello dorado ya se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, posiblemente aun lo ignoraba y se encontraba junto a Cake con alguno de sus video juegos puestos, él siempre se divertía cuando estaba con Fionna, ella era linda y siempre había estado enamorada de él, quizá ya se cansó de esperar a que la notara.

''_Cualquiera se cansaría del mismo juego'' _— Gumball

.

.

.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

''_Ten cuidado al tratar de arreglar a una persona rota, te puedes cortar con sus pedazos…''_

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora: **Esta es una mini saga que consta de cuatro historias titulada Corazones preciosos, ya que cada historia se asemeja con un metal u hoya preciosa, la primera representa un amor puro ''Corazón de Cristal', la segunda representa un amor muy fuerte ''Corazón de Plata'', la tercera un amor inocente ''Corazón de Oro'' y la cuarta un amor muy valioso ''Corazón de Rubí''.

Tenía pensado publicar este fic, como un one-shot, pero finalmente decidí que sería mejor por capítulos, pues así me motivo más a concluirla.

Posible lemon en capítulos posteriores, pero aún no es seguro.

¡Muchas gracias hasta la próxima!

Por favor hagamos la campaña **''Con voz y voto''** porque añadir a favoritos sin dejar comentarios es como dicen otras autoras **''manosearme la teta y salir corriendo''.**


	2. ¿Dorado o Plateado?

**Adventure Time no me pertenece, es sino a su creador****Pendleton Ward**

**Esta historia es sólo mía y no permito que se publique en otro medio, de alguna otra forma sin mi autorización.**

**Escribo por mera diversión sin fines de lucros.**

.

.

.

\- **Corazón de Cristal (Corazones Preciosos)**

\- **By NaikoPink**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo II.- ¿Dorado o Plateado?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''_Cualquiera se cansaría del mismo juego'' _— Gumball.

— Príncipe. — Llamó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, — ¿No cree que se le está haciendo tarde? —

La reina del cabello plateado dijo aquello de una manera tan casual, que Gumball descifro en seguida a donde quería llegar.

— Voy a quedarme a dormir. — Afirmo él.

Ni siquiera se molestó por preguntar, pues en su mente una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la mayor le parecía bastante obvia, más lo que escucho a continuación lo desconcertó.

— Tú no vas a quedarte a dormir. — Aseguro la reina.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto de manera infantil y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mas como respuesta obtuvo otra pregunta, una dirigida en forma de reclamo. — ¿Qué pensaría tu queridísima Fionna si le dijeras que quieres dormir conmigo? —

— ¿Son celos o reclamos? — Se burló el príncipe.

Ella ahogo una risa sarcástica, se levantó del suelo y lo abrazo, aferrándose a su pecho, colocando sus frías manos sobre el príncipe.

Acerco sus labios, lo suficiente para susurrar en su oído, con voz calmada. — Eso no cambia las cosas… —

Sintió como él se estremecía debido al repentino acercamiento. Recorrió con una mano el pecho del príncipe, situándola en donde se encontraba su corazón y noto como su pulso aceleraba.

¿Podría ser acaso que el príncipe está nervioso por ella?, sonrió sin notarlo al pensar en ello, _''Bueno eso sería un gran avance. ''_ Pero, ¿realmente él podría sentirse atraído por ella?, imposible.

La Reina Helada como se había apodado siempre se consideró una persona horrible, es más la definición que ella entendía por ''persona'', no cabía en ella, simplemente era un ser que se dedicó a propagar el mal, de una forma un tanto moderada, pero mal a fin de cuentas.

Al desechar la suposición anterior, una nueva se albergó en su mente.

Suspiro por lo bajo y dijo — No me dirás que tú también me tienes miedo. —

— Te equivocas. — Se apresuró a responder y ella bufo indignada.

— No me tragaría una mentira tan absurda, nadie lo haría. — Aseguro y prosiguió a levantar también al príncipe.

— No te miento. — Aseguro él viendo cómo se adentraban entre las nubes, alejándose cada vez más del firmamento.

Ella descendió del maravilloso cielo nocturno, en la fría noche desolada, en los sueños de los ciudadanos creados a partir de azúcar refinada. Ninguno noto su llegada, quien con cuidado aterrizó en el balcón también creado a partir de dulces.

Ni siquiera se dignó en rozar el suelo de caramelo, liberando al príncipe de su abrazo, lo dejo en ese balcón, que conectaba con el cuarto del gobernante, al que hacía mucho tiempo frecuentaba irrumpiendo con la paz que siempre se notaba en aquel lugar.

Ella sintió la calidez escaparse nuevamente de su ser, al romper contacto con su piel.

Él por su parte sólo contemplo el rostro de la mayor, sereno y tranquilo como nunca se veía, sus cabellos plateados se notaban más desordenados de lo habitual.

La Reina se elevó aún más alejándose del firmamento de caramelo.

\- Gracias por la compañía...- susurró con arrogancia - Pero parece que alguien te espera- pronunció haciendo énfasis en ''alguien''.

Él no comprendió y la reina logró notarlo, extendió su mano y una suave y fría brisa se extendió en el balcón, logrando de esta manera que la puerta cediera, abriéndose en silencio.

Se denoto dentro una señorita, muy digna de la palabra belleza, su silueta femenina bien pronunciada pero sin llegar a parecer exagerada, su cabello dorado desbordaba desde la cama, llegando incluso a rozar el suelo.

El príncipe se paralizó al notar a la joven en su cama, miro a la reina para aclarar la situación, más no encontró ni el rastro que ella dejo.

Suspiro hondo realmente tendría cosas que explicar, aunque sus ojos le exigían descanso alguien más ocupaba su lugar.

¿Qué abra hecho ahora el rey de los vampiros para avivar la ira de Fionna? Que incluso fue a verlo a él, en busca de consuelo.

Un triste consuelo, como siempre lo ha sido.

En ese momento no encontraba en su ingeniosa mente una explicación coherente, sobre el porqué días anteriores se había osado a preguntar con voz ronca y temblorosa aquello que la joven heroína de Ooo hubiese esperado hace unos meses, o tan sólo unos días.

…

_¿Quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto hace unos días a la heroína._

_De una forma tan casual que incluso a él le extraño, pero no podía hacer más, no deseaba tener que perder tanto tiempo, pero no soportaba ver la tristeza oculta en los brillante ojos de la joven dueña de la cabellera dorada, que ocultaba con descaro debajo de un sombrero con orejas de conejo._

_Más su respuesta no tardó en alcanzarlo, un puño sin la elegancia ni la feminidad, que hubiese tenido una bofetada, a la cual las jóvenes de su edad frecuentaban, más aquella chica, no era una joven ordinaria y si ameritaba podría incluso dejárselo muy en claro._

— _¿Y crees que me tragare eso? — Reprochó ella con notable enojo._

_El príncipe no logró responder a las palabras de Fionna, quien al voltearse para irse lo miro de reojo y con un eje de tristeza y furia a la vez le dijo:_

— _Aún peor que el rechazo, es que te acepten por lastima. —_

_Y sin dejarlo reintegrarse corrió, tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, tan lejos como su fuerza de voluntad la dejo, recorriendo de prisa aquel camino, el mismo que tiempo atrás admiró._

_Él se quedó quieto tal estatua, la vio irse, la vio sollozar pero no movió un dedo al respecto, ni siquiera sintió pena por ella, aunque se consideró terrible por ello._

_Llevo su mano a su estómago, el cual había sufrido la ira de la joven, y finalmente la vio desvanecerse en la lejanía._

…

Al entrar en la habitación le fue imposible no llamarla por su nombre. — Fionna. —

La joven al escuchar su nombre se reintegró, sentándose a un borde de la amplia cama, observo detalladamente al príncipe con un eje de curiosidad en su mirada, esperando alguna reacción.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Pregunto el gobernante pero ella ignoro su pregunta.

— Príncipe, ¿en dónde has estado toda la tarde? — Pregunto más en su pregunta se veía otra intención.

— He estado ocupado… — Respondió finalmente y ella bufo.

— Ocupado con cierta persona, supongo. — Y finalmente él logro ver a donde aquella joven quería llegar.

— Estas en lo correcto, he estado ocupado con cierta persona, ¿puedes retirarte ahora? — Finalizo él y Fionna se levantó con cautela dispuesta a acceder a su petición.

Tomo su gorro con orejas de conejo, ese que le daba una expresión tan infantil a su silueta, pero que ella se negaba a abandonar por alguna razón, se lo coloco ocultando su largo cabello en él y finalmente se dirigió hasta donde estaba el príncipe.

Hablando en voz baja le dijo. — La Reina Helada, estamos hablando de ella, ¿es realmente esto correcto? — Puntualizo la menor mirando al príncipe con su seño levemente fruncido.

— No es la gran cosa Fionna. — Respondió sin interés al darse la para salir al balcón nuevamente.

— ¿Qué crees que piensen tus súbditos, eh príncipe? — Pregunto con cierto recelo a la vez que se daba la vuelta para irse.

— ¿Me estas armando esta escena por celos Fionna?, ¡¿son celos?! — Reprocho él y el sonido de los zapatos contra el suelo se detuvo y ella rio por mera conveniencia.

— Alguien como ella no puede tener sentimientos. — Respondió simplemente y se alejó.

Él la observo marcharse hasta su andar se veía en cierta forma infantil, pues no mostraba la elegancia ni la decencia que las jóvenes de su edad tenían, en cierta forma era adorable.

Pues siempre observo a Fionna como una niña pequeña, a pesar de haber dejado de serlo hace algún tiempo, en su mente seguía gravada esa niña rubia con orejas de conejo que se emocionaba y sonrojaba con sólo verlo, esos cristalinos ojos azules que lo miraban con tanta curiosidad y admiración, los cuales no lograba ocultar por completo, ella era hermosa, en todos sus aspectos, más él no podría verla de otra forma que no fuese como a una niña pequeña, ya debía haberse acostumbrado a ello.

— Fionna… Definitivamente eres una niña. — Susurro para si al recostarse en su cama y cerró los ojos dispuesto a ceder ante su sueño más una voz se lo impidió.

— Una niña a la que no te cansas de admirar. — Rio una voz a la que él reconoció en seguida.

— Reina… — Llamo al sentarse sobre la cama y buscar con la mirada a la portadora de aquella voz tan extrañamente calmada.

Allí yacía la dama del cabello plateado, esa que helaría a cualquiera con tocarla, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sentada en el balcón con sus finas piernas cruzadas y su cabello volando a su propia merced, un blanco realmente encantador, ella lo observaba con cierta gracia en su mirar y el no comprendió, más algo en su mirada grisácea parecía ocultar algo y a la vez lo invitaba a acercarse a ella sin ningún temor.

— Príncipe. — Llamo de igual manera sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¿Me estabas espiando? — Pregunto Gumball y ella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué puedo decir?, quería ver hasta donde llegaba esa niña. — Gumball comprendió de inmediato la perversidad en aquel comentario y se incomodó un poco. — Y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación y mi mención. —

— No le des importancia a las palabras de Fionna. — Respondió y ella nuevamente rio, más en su risa logro sentir un gran dolor.

La reina sintió como la armadura de hielo en su corazón comenzaba lentamente a agrietarse.

— Tú te equivocas… — Susurro.

De manera rápida se elevó del balcón e ingreso a la habitación, llegando hasta la cama en la cual se detuvo pero sin llegar a rozarla, se mantuvo elevada a poca distancia de donde el príncipe se encontraba.

Gumball elevo su mirada de manera lenta para contemplar el cuerpo de la dama, al llegar hasta su rostro percibió en sus ojos ahora sombríos una crueldad que nunca antes se había apoderado de ella.

— ¿Reina…? —

— Voy a hacer lo alguien sin sentimientos haría. — Afirmo con voz fría activando así todos los sentidos les príncipe y su corazón se aceleró de prisa.

Y al chasquear sus dedos, el hielo dejo prisionero al príncipe, apoderándose tanto de sus pies, como de sus manos, el miedo y el terror se apoderaron de él, por lo que ella pudiese hacerle.

Su gran anfitriona lo miro decidida provocando que de golpe las puertas y ventanas restantes se sellaran con hielo, nadie lo escucharía, nadie más que ella, La Reina Helada.

.

.

.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

''_Ten cuidado al tratar de arreglar a una persona rota, te puedes cortar con sus pedazos…''_

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Buenas!, sé que llevo mucho sin continuarla pero es que no tenía tiempo ni inspiración, pero ahora sí que la tengo jeje, espero les guste.

¿Qué creen que hará la Reina Helada eh?

Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


	3. Lastima

**Adventure Time no me pertenece, es sino a su creador****Pendleton Ward**

**Esta historia es sólo mía y no permito que se publique en otro medio, de alguna otra forma sin mi autorización.**

**Escribo por mera diversión sin fines de lucros.**

.

.

.

\- **Corazón de Cristal (Corazones Preciosos)**

\- **By NaikoPink**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo III.- Lastima.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En aquella habitación sus miradas se cruzaron, la de ella muy decidida y en la de él destellaba el temor.

— **Detente.** — Dijo tratando de sonar rígido más en su voz se percibió nerviosismo.

Prisionero del hielo era incapaz de moverse, trato de librarse más su esfuerzo fue en vano, la reina sonrió ante esto.

— **Mírame príncipe.** — Ordenó sin razón pues él no perdía ningún detalle de sus actos.

Descendió hasta quedar delante del príncipe a pocos pasos de él y finalmente apoyo todo su peso en el suelo de caramelo, se apresuró en acortar la distancia a pasos rápidos y pudo ver el horror reflejado en aquellos ojos morados que tanto se esforzaban por mirarla.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa nada agradable, el sólo escucharla causaba que al príncipe se le erizara la piel, acerco su mano hasta él, tomando su cuello con cuidado y poco a poco comenzó a ejercer presión en el mismo, lo sintió estremecerse. El príncipe desvío su mirada cerrando los ojos y ella borro su sonrisa ante su reacción.

— **Creí haberte dicho que me miraras príncipe**. — Reprochó ella con notable disgusto.

Gumball volteo hacia ella sosteniendo su mirada con cautela y prosiguió, la fría mano de la reina descendió hasta su pecho y ella frunció el ceño, desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa sin dificultad y deslizó su mano por su piel, sintió el corazón del príncipe acelerarse y el suyo propio resquebrajarse.

Con su mano libre tomo el mentón del príncipe con cuidado, él se negó a mirarla por lo que aplicó brusquedad su acto, lo miro acercando su rostro al de él, quedando separados por escasos centímetros y una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro.

— **¿Ahora ves la razón en mis palabras?** — Dijo ella aparentando burla.

Mas en su voz se percibía un aire de tristeza, la dama del cabello plateado retiro su mano del pecho del príncipe y prosiguió a tomar su mentón con ambas manos, el hielo que lo mantenía prisionero había comenzado a derretirse haciéndose cada vez más débil.

Él no la hubiese comprendido si la reina no hubiese agregado. — **Me tienes miedo.** –

Gumball se quedó estático al percibir su voz, ella tenía razón el miedo se había apoderado de él en cuanto vio la maldad reflejada en sus ojos oscuros, a pesar de ser siempre víctima de ella, nunca la había visto llegar a un punto tan extremo. Él le tenía miedo, a pesar de que antes lo había negado rotundamente.

Sintió un sentimiento de culpa apoderarse de su ser y un nudo se formó en su garganta, no podía hablar sentía qué la voz se le desvanecía al intentarlo. Las ataduras de hielo se habían desvanecido por completo, pero él no conseguía salir de su asombro y se negaba a moverse.

La reina retiro sus manos con sutileza, dándose media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse, pero Gumball la tomo del antebrazo. Ella no volteo su mirada y deshizo con brusquedad su agarre.

— **Si vas a decirme que me equivoco espero que estés listo para ser enterrado en nieve**. — Advirtió ella enojada.

— **Si te tuviese miedo, no me habría quedado en tú castillo por la tarde.** — Trato de excusarse él y ella bufo indignada.

Le dirigió la mirada y con él ceño fruncido dijo. — **Sentiste lastima por mí.** —

El príncipe quedó de piedra al oírla e inclino su mirada ante ella, incapaz de responder en ese instante, sólo la observó dirigirse hasta el balcón, el hielo que tiempo atrás había sellado todas las posibles vías de escape ya no estaba, en su lugar sólo agua y humedad quedaban.

Salió hasta el balcón y por un momento contemplo las estrellas, el frío clima no hacia efecto en ella, pues cada parte de su piel helaba al simple rose.

— **Yo no necesito tú lastima.** — Dijo para sí misma más el príncipe aún alejado del balcón la escuchó.

Finalmente se adentró en las nubes alejándose del dulce reino y se perdió en la lejanía.

— **Se equivoca.** — Afirmo para sí mismo, pues la soledad aparentemente gobernaba el lugar.

El príncipe se recostó en su cama, ni siquiera se dignó en cambiar las sabanas mojadas a causa del hielo, no cerró la puerta de su balcón, pues más frío no podía hacer en aquel lugar.

Su corazón no parecía querer volver a su ritmo normal, su cuerpo entero tiritaba, ni siquiera él podía distinguir si era por el frío o por el miedo, mas eso no parecía importarle demasiado.

El recuerdo de la frívola mirada de la reina tiempo atrás lo atormentaba, ella había estado fingiendo para demostrarle lo que él se negaba a aceptar y efectivamente lo consiguió.

La culpa se abalanzó sobre él sin piedad y un extraño sentimiento de vacío lo inundó.

— **¡Eso fue intenso!** — Exclamó una voz que causó que el príncipe se reincorporara fastidiado.

Busco con su mirada y al no encontrarlo lo llamo. — **Marshall Lee.** —

El rey vampiro rio en tono burlón y se reveló ante los ojos del príncipe.

— **¿Tú también espiabas? **— Pregunto y Marshall se encogió de hombros ante tal acusación.

— **No sabía qué ahora eras rompe corazones.** — Se burló el rey para fastidio de su aparente amigo.

Gumball ignoro al vampiro y prosiguió — **¿Qué hay de Fionna?** —

— **¿A Fionna?, ¡yo le doy!** — Respondió despreocupado.

— **Sabes a lo que me refiero.** — Reprochó el príncipe.

— **Por supuesto que sé a lo que te refieres.** — Dijo adoptando una conducta más seria. — **Pero dime ¿Qué hay de la reina helada?** —

— **¿Por qué eso sería importante?** — Respondió algo alterado.

— **Si no es importante, ¿qué te impide responder?** — Dijo recostándose en el aire sin apartar la mirada de él.

— **No hay nada con la reina helada.** — concluyó el príncipe.

— **Oí que estuviste todo el día en su casa.** — Se burló para desagrado de Gumball.

— **¡Me raptó!** — Se excusó de prisa.

— **Eso no fue precisamente lo que Fionna vio, cuando fue en tu búsqueda**. - Respondió Marshall con un gran argumento.

El príncipe no consiguió que responder y simplemente lo miro con fastidio, Marshall sonrió victorioso mostrando sus colmillos con orgullo.

— **¿Y bien?** — Insistió el vampiro.

— **¿Bien qué?** — Gumball.

— **¿Te gusta o qué?** — Pregunto y Gumball no se inmutó.

Rodo los ojos con fastidio y dijo. — **Por ella ciento lastima.** —

— **Mientes.** — Murmuró y el otro no alcanzó a oír.

El vampiro tenía cierto grado de razón en sus palabras, mas no dijo nada al respecto sólo lo miro y frunció un poco el ceño, suspiro y se dirigió hasta el balcón haciéndole unas señas con la mano, anunciando así su partida.

Gumball se levantó de la cama de prisa y llegó hasta el balcón a paso apresurado, Marshall ya había emprendido su camino.

— **¡Eh espera! **— Llamo en voz alta el príncipe y el vampiro volteo deteniéndose. — **¿Qué hay de Fionna? **—

— **¡Presa fácil!** — Respondió sin más y Gumball se sonrojó al comprender la perversidad en sus palabras.

Miro al cielo y dedujo que faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, después de todo ese había sido un día realmente largo, no tan caluroso como solían ser los días de verano en su reino, suspiro y se dedicó a admirar el majestuoso paisaje de su propio reino, que se contemplaba especialmente bien desde su alcoba.

Sentía algo de pena por la inocencia de su amiga de cabellos rubios, y a su vez sentía un leve rencor hacia Marshall por querer aprovecharse de una manera tan sucia de su ingenua amiga.

Quizá en otra ocasión habría denominado ''celos'' a lo que sentía, pero aquel sentimiento no era precisamente el indicado, él lo determinó en seguida, Fionna significaba mucho para él, ella siempre captó su atención de una manera muy singular, aunque no de la forma en la que la humana hubiese querido. Posiblemente mañana se encargaría de advertirle a Cake que alguien merodeaba a su hermana con un fin realmente interesante.

Sintió un gran alivio y dio finalizado el día, al ver al astro solar asomarse despacio en la lejanía, no le molestaría el hecho de no dormir, con sus recurrentes investigaciones solía reducir su tiempo de descanso e incluso borrarlo.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta de caramelo en seguida dedujo que se trataba de su mayordoma.

— **Adelante.** — Ordenó y la puerta se abrió.

— **Señor, el baño está listo, ¿Qué desea desayunar?** — Dijo la menta de manera educada.

El príncipe volteo a verla con una sonrisa y exclamó. — **¡este será un buen día!** —

Se denotaba el nerviosismo en la mentita, pero el príncipe no le prestó atención, pues sabía exactamente que rondaba la mente de su subordinada y no sería de su agrado hablar de ello.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad llegando finalmente la tarde, en la cual el brillante astro se mantenía en la parte más alta del cielo. La dama de azul no volvió a adentrarse en su reino, Eso debería ser bueno ¿O no?, sin embargo un sentimiento de inconformidad se apoderaba de él, cómo odiaba el príncipe sentirse de aquella manera, pues bien sabía que no podría ser presagio de algo bueno...

Sentía un nudo en su garganta al recordarlo, el sentimiento de culpa lo estaba matando, no le permitía tranquilizarse, ni siquiera se podía concentrar en su investigación, y eso era algo que el príncipe no quería permitir.

Cerró sus ojos con fastidio.

Escucho unos pequeños golpes en su puerta frunció el ceño y sin exigir el nombre de la persona al otro lado le ordeno entrar.

— **Señor lo busca la... **— La mentita fue brutalmente interrumpida por un leve empujón cortesía de Cake al entrar.

La felina se adentró a pasos rápidos hasta llegar a donde este se encontraba, lo tomo por los hombros con fuerza para darle la vuelta, exigiendo así su atención.

Él la miró sin comprender casi sintiendo las garras de ella casi desgarrar su ropa.

— **¡¿Dónde está Fionna?!** — Gruñó la felina de manera amenazante.

— **No lo sé, ¿Dónde? **— Pregunto él sin comprender a la minina.

— **Te advierto Gumball que si le tocaste un pelo te la veras conmigo.** — Puntualizó la gata y sé enfado aún más al ver su rostro de confusión. — **¡Fionna no volvió a casa ayer!** —

— **Oye, si Fionna no volvió mejor ve con Marshall Lee.** — Sugirió tratando de calmar a Cake, más al ver el rostro de la felina con un tic en el ojo se arrepintió.

— **¡¿Acaso todos lo sabían?!** — Gruño Cake con algo de decepción y luego le dijo aún más alterada. — **¡Ya fui a la casa del vampiro, algo le paso a Fionna!** —

— **¿Algo malo...?** — Susurro el príncipe algo confundido.

Cake abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa y adquiriendo una seriedad casi nunca vista en ella, clavo sus garras rasgando la vestimenta del príncipe.

— **Ella la tiene, si le hizo algo yo te mato. **— Amenazó refiriéndose a la dama del hielo.

— **La Reina Helada.** \- Respondió simplemente.

Cake frunció el ceño y haciendo uso de sus habilidades mágicas, aumento su tamaño y sin soltar al príncipe en ningún momento rompió la pared con su cuerpo para saltar, sin importarle estar en el cuarto piso pues sus poderes le dejarían bajar tranquila.

— **¡Cake, bájame!** — Grito él a modo de orden, pero fue ignorado.

La felina lo coloco en su espalda adquiriendo cada vez más tamaño con el fin de llegar más rápido.

— **Oh no Gumball, fue a ti a quien se le ocurrió jugar con la señora del hielo, ahora sacas a Fionna de esto.** — Respondió la minina y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del príncipe.

De prisa la tierra comenzó a pintarse del blanco tan característico de la nieve y el frío inmundo a ambos, él se aferró con fuerza al pelaje de la felina y en pocos minutos la ventisca comenzó a azotarlos.

Haciendo caso omiso al frío Cake se apresuró en el rescate de su hermana.

Al llegar al castillo de hielo, la felina destrozo fácilmente una pared, permitiendo su acceso al hogar de la reina, volvió a su tamaño arrojando a Gumball en el suelo sin ningún cuidado, miro a todos lados más no encontró con su vista a la dama.

— **Reina Helada.** — Llamo Cake con voz amenazante.

— **Cake.** — Respondió la reina con una voz casi juguetona.

En cuestión de segundos Cake fue congelada sin permitirle reaccionar, su expresión enojada se quedó grabada en la aparente estatua de hielo.

— **Ahora...** — Dijo mirando con malicia al príncipe pero él no se inmutó.

Y nuevamente en un chasquido de sus dedos el hielo lo dejo prisionero, cubriendo piernas y brazos dejándolo inmóvil de pie ante ella.

— **Príncipe.** — Llamo en voz baja y el nombrado la observó.

La escena de la noche anterior volvió a ser real ante sus ojos. A excepción de Cake congelada a pocos metros de ellos.

El príncipe la miro y sonrió para disgusto de la mayor.

— **¿Te estas burlando?** — Reclamo ella a modo de amenaza.

— **Sé que no me harás nada.** — Respondió con aparente tranquilidad.

La reina helada bufo con algo de indignación y nuevamente tomo su cuello ejerciendo más presión que la vez anterior, provocando un leve quejido por parte de él.

— **Al menos no a ti...** — Susurro alejándose de él.

— **¿Qué quieres decir?** — Pregunto Gumball, para luego razonar las palabras de la reina, comprendiendo lo cruel que realmente eran.

A ella, la Reina Helada le era imposible dañarlo a él, esa era su debilidad. Pero con Fionna era completamente distinto.

Con ella podría ser realmente cruel sin importarle nada…

.

.

.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

''_Ten cuidado al tratar de arreglar a una persona rota, te puedes cortar con sus pedazos…''_

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Buenos días, tardes o noches!, sé que he demorado mucho en actualizar y me disculpo por ello.

La razón por la que le he dado importancia a otros personajes, que no son la ''pareja principal'' se debe a que posiblemente las historias de la mini saga estén interconectadas de alguna manera, según su dimensión.

Cuando Marshall dice que Fionna es _''presa fácil''_ y Gumball se sonroja, es porque Marshall trataba de decirle que Fionna era fácil de enamorar y que cuando él (Marshall) lo lograra se aprovecharía de ella. No se confundan /

Es posible que está historia se extienda aún más ya que considero que la pareja (Gumball y La Reina Helada) están muy distanciados el uno del otro.

Gracias a Flame n' Shadows y Brain Gamer por su apoyo les deseo a todos un buen día, tarde o noche.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Mi corazón

**Adventure Tine no me pertenece sino a su creador Pendleton Ward.**

**Esta historia es solo mía y no permito que se publique en otro medio, de alguna otra forma sin mi autorización.**

**Escribo por mera diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- Corazón de Cristal (Corazones preciosos)**

**\- By NaikoPink**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV.- Mi corazón.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A ella, la Reina Hela le era imposible dañarlo a él, esa era su debilidad. Pero con Fionna era completamente distinto.

Con ella podría ser realmente cruel sin importarle nada…

Las palabras de la reina resonaron en la mente de Gumball y nuevamente el miedo reino en él, ocultó lo más posible todo temor mirando con seriedad a la mayor para advertir.

— **No te atrevas a tocar a Fionna o voy a…** —

— **¿Vas a qué?** — Interrumpió la reina Helada y sonrió. — **¿Qué puedes hacerme tú? Eres un débil príncipe, que depende de una simple humana para protegerlo.** —Rió en son de burla.

— **¿Crees que eres mejor?** — Pregunto tratando de seguirle la corriendo mientras miraba con disimulo el castillo.

— **No lo creo, lo sé.** — Ironizó cruzándose de brazos.

— **¿Dónde está?** — Pregunto finalmente.

El hielo que retenía al príncipe se deshizo y este cayó de rodillas suelo congelado, levanto su mirada para toparse con los ojos grisáceos de la mayor.

— **Busca en todo el castillo si quieres. **— Dijo recostándose en una de las paredes. — **No sé donde esta esa mocosa**. — Admitió de mala gana mirando hacia otro lado.

El príncipe detallo el lugar con su mirada, no había rastro de la heroína en el castillo, pero él bien sabia que ella tenía algo que ver.

— **Si lastimas a Fionna, jamás te lo perdonaré.** —Amenazó el príncipe.

Como odiaba la reina del hielo escuchar a Gumball pronunciar ese nombre, y más aún cuando en esa voz, que a ella le fascinaba se denotaba tan preocupación e importancia por alguien… que no era ella: porque nunca ha sido ella, siempre ha sido Fionna y por eso mismo ella no tenía relevancia, porque para el príncipe era una alegría llamar a Fionna, en cambio pronunciar su aparente nombre ''Reina Helada'' sólo ocasionaba incomodidad y temor.

Al menos eso entendía ella, eso le hizo entender él.

— **¿Por qué ella es tan importante?** — Ni siquiera tuvo el coraje de pronunciar ese nombre.

— **Porque es mi amiga**. — Dijo y esa respuesta desconcertó a la reina.

— **Claro… — **Replico de mala manera rodando los ojos.

— **No me explico cómo puedes tener mil años y ser tan inmadura.** —Murmuró el príncipe y ella claramente se ofendió.

— **¡Por qué simplemente no me tomas en serio!** — Se quejó la dama helada con frustración.

Él bufó irritado. — **Nadie tomaría en serio un capricho.** — Dijo secamente.

— **Vete**. — Ordenó ella apretando sus puños tratando de contener su ira.

Gumball la miro y ella a él. Los labios entreabiertos del príncipe como queriendo decir algo, pero sin tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo, confundieron a la dama.

El príncipe ignoró su orden, sin moverse ni un centímetro sólo se quedo mirándola a los ojos.

— **¡¿No me oíste?! , Dije que… **—

— **Ya entendí.** — Interrumpió el príncipe con ánimos de avivar aún más su enojo.

Y le funcionó:

Ella dio la vuelta dispuesta a perderse en uno de los corredores de su castillo, pero la voz del príncipe la detuvo.

— **Debes descongelar a Cake.** — Ella rodo los ojos ante la voz del príncipe.

¿Cómo que ''debes''?

¿Quién se creía él para darle órdenes a ella, la afamada Reina Helada?

Dirigió sus manos hasta el lugar donde yacía la estatua de hielo de Cake, una energía azulada se cargo en sus manos y la condujo hasta la minina, quien fue liberada de su encierro helado. El príncipe se apresuro en tomar a la gata entre sus brazos, estaba aparentemente desmayada, su pulso era débil, pero él bien sabía que su vida no corría peligro, pues en más de una ocasión se encontró en la misma situación.

La reina se recostó sobre una de las paredes del castillo observándolos con discreción aunque Gumball claramente notó su mirada. Sus ojos grises fijos en sus movimientos, su seño levemente fruncido y sus labios juntos: ''curiosidad'' dedujo el príncipe al instante y sin querer se quedó observando a la reina que ahora lo miraba fijamente.

— **¿Pasa algo?** — Preguntó Gumball.

— **Príncipe…** — Llamo con un rostro serio, quizá más de lo que ella quería. — **¿Me odias?** —

— **Yo… **— Sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió continuar.

Quería decir que no la odiaba pero eso, según su criterio, seria mentir, ella lo acosa, lo secuestra y siempre que puede causa estragos en su amado reino, se supone que debe odiarla… pero no.

Entonces… ¿Qué es ese sentimiento?

¿Podría ser lastima? Como él mismo lo había denominado.

No...

Será acaso ¿Cariño?

''_**No. ''**_ Respondió en su mente al instante, casi con miedo de sentir aquel sentimiento, pero le parecía imposible pues no sentía aquel calor reconfortante en su pecho, como lo especificaban en sus libros de filosofía.

El sonido de una voz seca llamó su atención, volteo para encontrarse con la reina de rodillas en el suelo, cubriendo con sus manos el lugar donde debería estar su corazón, mas el príncipe bien sabia que aquel órgano había abandonado el cuerpo de la dama hace algún tiempo, pues él se encargó de remplazar el órgano más importante de la reina para lograr salvar su vida.

Soltó a Cake de sus manos y corrió al lado de la mayor, inclinándose hasta a la altura de ella.

— **¿Algo va mal con el corazón?** — Preguntó tratando de ayudarla a levantarse.

— **Suéltame**. —Exigió la Reina empujando levemente al príncipe. — **No es nada.** —

— **Tengo que revisarte.** — Ordenó el príncipe.

— **No**. — Contestó ella de manera cortante.

El dolor en el pecho de la mayor se intensificó, pero ella no emitió queja alguna.

— **Estoy bien.** — Aseguró mirando al suelo.

El príncipe sabía muy bien que mentía, él siempre fue un maestro descifrando engaños.

— **Gumball…** — Llamo Cake de manera dudosa. — **¿Qué pasó?** —

— **¿Estás bien Cake?** — Preguntó Gumball mirando a su amiga.

La visión de la reina se volvió borrosa, sintió su cuerpo debilitarse y simplemente cayó al suelo inconsciente.

…

¿En dónde estaba?

Era suave y cálido… Se acomodo aún más y lentamente abrió los ojos, vio su castillo a lo lejos y finalmente noto que estaba recostada sobre Cake.

Pensó en levantarse, pensó en irse, pues el dolor en su corazón había cesado, pero la conversación entre el príncipe y Cake llamarón su atención.

— **Estabas con ella y no trates de negarlo.** — Dijo Cake de manera severa.

— **No iba a hacerlo.** — Aseguró el príncipe.

La reina se quedo inmóvil con esperanza de no ser descubierta, cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a escucharlos.

—**Estas lastimando a Fionna y lo sabes...** — Dijo la minina en voz baja.

— **¿Cómo?** — Preguntó sarcástico el dulce príncipe — **¿Viviendo mi vida?** —

— **No lo entiendes, ¡Le pediste que fuera tú novia!** — Recalcó y la Reina helada al escucharla quiso irse en ese instante.

— **¡Sí! pero ella me rechazó **— Respondió Gumball con fastidio.

— **No es tan sencillo, ¡la ilusionaste! Ella creyó que tratarías de conquistarla, y tú sólo dejaste que se fuera, ni siquiera te disculpaste y aún así Fionna fue a salvarte, sólo para verte con ella.** —Finalizo casi con asco.

Gumball sintió un nudo en su garganta y después de analizarlo un momento le dio la razón a la minina, suspiro y dijo. — **Hablaré con ella Cake.** —

— **No es la única con la que tienes que hablar.** — Respondió la felina...

La Reina helada poco a poco volvió a quedar dormida, siendo arrullada por aquella conversación que no logro oír por completo...

Delante de ella se encontraba la heroína del cabello dorado, su ropa se veía más desgastada de lo usual, pero su mirada era la de siempre, valiente y decidida.

Estaban en un lugar oscuro, parecía ser una cueva, con grandes rocas húmedas.

Quiso avanzar hasta ella, pero no pudo, se alarmó al notarlo pues parecía ser un espectador en su propio cuerpo, ya que no era capaz de controlarlo.

Vio como Fionna corrió hasta ella, quiso esquivarla pero le fue imposible y la joven la golpeó con fuerza. Sintió un dolor apoderarse de su pecho, cerró los ojos con fuerza y al instante se despertó alarmada.

Parecía haber sido sólo un sueño, pero el dolor en su pecho prevalecía y se hacía cada vez mayor.

— **¡Reina Helada!** — Llamo Gumball acercándose a ella.

— **Duele.** — Informó ella sentándose en la cama, abrazando su pecho con fuerza.

El príncipe colocó su mano en el hombro de la mayor en un inútil intento por reconfortarla. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que poco a poco el dolor cesó, se tranquilizó un poco y entonces lo noto...

Su vestido no estaba...

Se alarmó al verse desnuda, sintió vergüenza ante los ojos del príncipe, pero no hizo ningún intento por cubrirse. Colocó sus manos en su regazo, sobre la cobija que en ese momento sólo la cubría hasta la cintura.

— ¿**Por qué estoy desnuda?** — Preguntó extrañada mirando al gobernante.

Gumball casi sin poder evitarlo, bajo su mirada hasta el pecho de la mayor y al instante se dio la vuelta avergonzado.

— **Te hice un ecocardiograma, no pienses mal.** — Informó el príncipe rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

La mayor rió divertida por la reacción del príncipe ante eso, no pudo evitar divagar si acaso él habría visto el cuerpo de alguien más o si tendría ella el gusto de ser la primera.

— **Él corazón que te di parece estar bien.** — Agregó Gumball para romper el silencio.

— **Soñé con Fionna.** — Dijo la reina.

— **¿Qué soñaste? —**

— **fue raro, no podía controlarme, ella sólo me atacó y desperté por el dolor.** — Explicó la Reina mirando hacia dónde el príncipe le daba la espalda.

— **Eso tiene sentido...** — Dijo el príncipe.

— **¿Cómo?** — dudó ella.

— **Revisé mis cámaras de seguridad y descubrí que la persona que raptó a Fionna es Ricca, tú antiguo corazón. Puede que sientas el mismo dolor que ''ella'' recibe. —** Dedujo el príncipe y la reina asintió.

— **Tenemos que salvar a Fionna.** — Dijo la reina levantándose de la cama.

Los pies descalzos de la dama rozaron el piso de aquella habitación, la sabana que cubría parte de su cuerpo cayó sobre el suelo.

— **Nosotros no salvaremos a Fionna. —** Dijo Gumball con seriedad. — **Marshall y Cake lo harán, yo me quedaré contigo.** — Finalizó.

La Reina Helada sonrió casi sin poder evitarlo, pensó con ilusión que el príncipe prefería quedarse a cuidarla en lugar de salvar a Fionna.

— **¿Por qué no quieres salvarla?** — Preguntó la mayor.

— **No es que no quiera...** — Ella lo noto incómodo, suspiro — **No merezco ser su héroe. —** Finalizó.

La reina lo pensó un momento, el príncipe no deseaba ser un héroe, pero aún así, él la había salvado... De la inmensa soledad que aún amenazaba por consumirla. Camino por la habitación en la que estaba, hasta llegar al ventanal, en el que se detuvo para admirar el reino que solía atemorizar, ya era de día.

— **No quieres ser un héroe y aún así me salvaste**. — Dijo la reina con una sonrisa.

El príncipe volteo a verla, pues no logró comprender del todo sus palabras, al estar de espalda su desnudez no era percibida pues su larga cabellera plateada se encargaba de cubrir su femenina figura.

Tomo la sabana del piso y se dirigió hasta ella, que por alguna razón parecía no querer vestirse, se colocó detrás de ella y envolvió su cuerpo con la manta.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento, sus rostros sólo eran separados por centímetros, ambos sintieron su corazón acelerarse. Gumball miro los finos labios azulados de la dama helada, subió por su rostro hasta llegar nuevamente a sus ojos, noto lo brillantes que eran, grises con un ligero toque azulado, ¿acaso siempre había sido tan hermosa?

Se acercó a ella lentamente.

— **Príncipe...** — Llamo la Reina Helada en voz baja.

Gumball se alejo de ella al oírla y le dio la espalda.

— **Volveré luego, tú vístete.** — Pidió Gumball señalando una puerta al lado de la cama, la cual supuso sería el baño.

— **Tú me desvestiste, tú me vistes.** — Respondió la reina divertida y al reír la puerta de la habitación resonó con un portazo.

El príncipe se apoyo en la puerta completamente avergonzado.

— **¿Qué le pasa?** — Murmuro confundido y se auto-corrigió. — **¿Qué me pasa?** —

Suspiro queriendo liberarse de los sentimientos que amenazaban con atarlo a ella, levantó la mirada y comenzó a caminar perdiéndose entre los corredores de su palacio, dirigiéndose hasta la cocina se encontró con su mayordoma, la mentita lo miro insegura, Gumball bien sabia que ella anhelaba comentar respecto al asunto, pues al parecer verlo desvestir a la reina del hielo realmente la alarmó.

— **Majestad.** — Saludo la menta haciendo una leve reverencia. — **Marshall Lee y Cake lo esperan en el salón. **— Anuncio dispuesta a retirarse.

— **Gracias por la información.** — Respondió, se había olvidado por completo de ellos. — **¿Puedes hacerme un favor…?** —

La menta bien sabía que le pediría algo que tuviese que ver con ella, con la reina. Suspiro resignada y asintió, sintiéndose obligada a obedecer a su gobernante.

Mentita acató la petición del príncipe, de atender a la Reina Helada mientras él se ocupaba de lo que parecía ser prioridad, rescatar a Fionna, era una suerte para todos que él tuviese tantas cámaras… de seguridad claro está.

Después de darle indicaciones precisas a Cake y Marshall de no dañar el corazón y traerlo hasta él ileso, los vio marcharse en busca de la chica, de su heroína. Se dirigió a su laboratorio, en el que se aisló hasta que consiguió lo quería, normalmente le habría sido sencillo crear algo tan simple, como lo era un calmante para el dolor que agobiaba a la reina, el cual no parecía dañarla realmente.

Salió de su laboratorio con una pequeña caja de chocolates en sus manos, rogando no ser visto se dirigió a la habitación en la cual se encontraba la dama del hielo. Entro sin avisar cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y miro a la dama helada recostada en la cama.

— **Tráeme mi tiara** — Ordenó la Reina Helada mirándolo con desconfianza.

Gumball suspiro y caminó hasta la mesa de noche en donde coloco la caja que llevaba consigo. — **Si tu dolor vuelve come un chocolate y te sentirás mejor.** — Explico ignorando las exigencias de la dama de cabellera blanca.

—**Príncipe.** — Llamo ella y él volteo a verla. — **Quiero irme, dame mi tiara.** —

Gumball se sentó al pie de la cama y la miro. — **Podrás irte cuando traigan tu corazón.** —

— **Ese ya no es mi corazón.** — Aseguro la Reina y luego bajo la mirada. —**Te llevaste mi tiara porque sin mis poderes te sientes seguro, aún piensas que soy capaz de lastimarte.** — Dijo con pesar y la inconformidad inmunda al príncipe.

— **No es eso… Traeré tu tiara **— Accedió con calma. —** Pero no te vayas **— pidió.

Ambos se miraron y el silencio se volvió incomodo.

La Reina Trago saliva e incluso debió tragarse su orgullo para decir.

— **¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta ahora?** —

Gumball sintió un nudo en su garganta, bien sabía de lo que ella hablaba pero decidió hacerse el desentendido.

Respiro hondo y respondió simplemente — **¿Qué pregunta?** —

La fría mano de la reina tocó sutilmente el hombro del príncipe para llamar su atención — **¿Me odias? — **Preguntó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

''_**Ten cuidado al tratar de arreglar una persona rota, te puedes cortar con sus pedazos…''**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la Autora: **Se supone que esta era una historia abandonada, ya que deje de seguir la serie desde hace un buen tiempo, pero luego pensé en lo mucho que odio leer un fanfic y darme cuenta a mitad de lectura que está abandonado ¡y no tiene final! Así que me dije a mi misma que debía continuarla y así lo haré.

Puede que nunca haga las otras historias que se suponía estarían interconectadas con esta, pero como está ya esta empezada pienso culminarla lo más pronto posible. Así que pido disculpas de antemano si acaso este capítulo se desconecta mucho de los otros, si es así háganme saber en los comentarios por favor.

Gracias a **vilusanchez372**en realidad tu comentario me animo a continuar la historia, espero sea de tu agrado.


End file.
